


Tale As Old As Time

by Melody55



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Years after their break-up Lizzy is forced to see Darcy again at a gala, held by Darcy's younger sister. What will happen? What new information will bring together or break this duo apart?





	1. The Invitation

“No!” was my only reply.

“But, Lizzy, you have to” Jane complained. I shook my head and went back to work organizing my fabrics. I couldn’t believe that my oldest sister, my dearest sister, was asking me to attend some fundraising gala of one of our old friends. Okay, it wasn’t hard to believe. But what was hard to believe was that our old friend was Georgiana Darcy, the younger sisters of Fitzwilliam Darcy, my one great love, who I haven’t spoken too since our falling out nearly seven years before, and who I still had feelings for, and who would most likely be attending.

I should have expected him pulling away because of how he was at the start of our relationship. But, it was still a tragedy that Fitzwilliam Darcy refused to hear my own side of the story, shielding his heart in multiple layers of bar cages, treasure chests and vaults.

At first, when he had showed me the pictures of myself and the arrogant George Wickham, both in our swimsuits, and his arm around my waist, pulling me close, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought it was fake. Only it wasn’t. It was at my parent’s hose where I had been invited by my little sister to go swimming and tan while our parents were out of town. I had no idea that she had also invited Wickham. The picture was taken when Lydia was inside getting glasses of juice for all of us, and of when Wickham had approached me. A second after the picture was taken, I had torn away and, sadly said goodbye to my sister.

A year after my break-up with Darcy, Lydia had come clean and said that Caroline was the one who took the picture and Lydia had helped set it up, thinking it would only be a joke. I had been so furious with her that I had cut ties to her for a long while. Eventually, I had forgiven my naïve sister, finally turning my attention to trying to get Darcy back. But, it was too late. When I had talked to Jane about my intentions, she had told me that Darcy had caved into Caroline’s flirtations. Once again, I found myself heartbroken and alone.

It was a year and a half later that I heard again from Fitzwilliam Darcy, but for reasons that infuriated me. He had stormed into my office with a huge check in his pocket, ready to be given to me. “ _Ms. Bennet, I do believe that this is an offer that you cannot refuse,"_  he had stated. “ _With my help, your designs could be marketed all over the world. I could hire people to sew for you. I could take you out of this damp little room_.” My jaw had dropped at that. I could feel the heat and anger rising in my body. With one more word about how poor I was and how great he was for even offering to pick poor little me out of my damp hole, I had blown. Words shot out on my mouth as he tensed up, freezing like a deer in headlights. “ _You have no idea what I am risking to even make this offer,"_  he replied once my anger had subsided. “ _My aunt believes you to be a lost cause, one who none can help_.”

“ _And what do you believe?_ ” I had asked him. He didn’t answer. My lip had hidden between my teeth as my eyes cast down to the side. “ _Please leave,_ ” I had whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. I heard him take in a breath, possibly about to say more. He didn’t. He only turned and walked out on me, yet again. That was the last time I had seen him.

Ever since then I had strived to prove them all wrong. My designs had caught the eye of multiple magazines and icons. Darcy’s friend, Charles Bingley, had pulled me onto several of his movie to design the costumes, my books had become best sellers, and my small damp work room had become a good-sized office building with 25 floors that overlooked the sea and hundreds of workers to fill its halls.      

“Jane you know I can’t because-”    

“I know, I know,” she groaned, rolling her eyes, “Between your books and your designs, you never have time” she mocked the words that I have said so many times that they almost became mt motto. I didn’t even try to correct her by bringing Darcy up as my real excuse. “But Liz,” she began again, “It’s one night, and we both know that you really need it," she said, drawing or the ‘really.’

I laughed. “Are you sure you want me there for my own well being and not for me to approve of a certain Mr. Bingley?” My brow raised as she bit her lip, obviously thinking Charles, who was her producer and the director of several movies she had been in. I knew that she had an ulterior motive. “Uh-hu,"  I smiled. Though her intentions were not as pure as she had fist said, I knew she was right. I needed to get out. I had watched she curser on the screen blink too many times and had heard the click of my pencil from a long pause just as much. I was in a dry spot and needed a flood of inspiration. And what better inspiration for a story or design than people watching. My eyes drew down to my calendar, the day in question completely blank. “Fine,” I finally sighed, breaking the silence and making her squeal, to which I cringed.

“Oh, thank you, Lizzy," her arms were thrown around me as she bounced up and down. “I already talked to Mary and Kitty. Mary already has a hair appointment set up for us, and Kitty already has jewelry for us to choose from, and Georgie has our spots reserved. The proper invitation should be coming in within the next 24 hours, and I talked to Louis too. He has a car reserved for us. He’ll pick us up at my house at 8. But Marry and Kitty want to do hair and make-up at my place, so be ther by 4."

“My lord, you already have everything set up, don’t you?”

“All of my ducks are in my row,” she beamed. “All except for one.” Her face softened as she bit her lip and began to look at me with her sweet pleading eyes. “Dresses?” she questioned, though it was more of a statement.

I sighed. “Alright, I may have a few designs from my new summer collection that I can pull out.”

“Oh perfect,” she jumped up and down, holding my hand. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch. Then we can talk more about the dresses after that. Oh, I can’t wait for Friday to come. You won’t regret this, Lizzy, I know you won’t.” She finished, running out the door, slamming it excitedly behind her.

“I already am,” I mumbled as my eyes drew back to my calendar. Three days, I had three days to try and find a way out of this.

I didn’t. Three days later, I found myself sitting in a chair as Mary pulled and curled my hair, scraped my scalp with pins and hardened my locks with fruit smelling hairspray. Kitty had loaned me a pair of dangling diamond earrings to match the simple diamond necklace that fell below my collar bone. Both which shinned brightly with floral designed, crystal hair accessory that Mary had pinned in my half-up, half-down hairstyle. When they shooed me out of the chair, so they could start on Jane, I made my way into the next room, shutting the French doors behind me.

I sighed as I laid my eyes on the dress that hung from the dresser. It was simplistic, perfect for me. It was a beautiful shade of royal blue, made of pure cotton with it’s natural waist line that hugged my small waist softly. The sleeves fell of my shoulders but were not loose at all. It was truly my favorite, and something I knew Will would have loved as much.

That was something he and I had in common, we didn’t care about the finer luxuries or the latest things. We preferred simplicities, Civics and Camris over Mustangs and Lamborghinis, nights in over a night on the town, quality over quantity. We had spent many nights enjoying each other’s company while reading Shakespeare and other classic stories while curled by a roaring fire. My lips curled at the sweet memories.

My sisters' giggling in the other room snapped me out of my daze, and I made my way to the dresser, taking the dress off the hanger and slipping it on, easily zipping it myself. Around 7:50, Jane had finally made her way into the room to slip on the pastel pink dress I had given her. The lace halter top hugged her curves and the chiffon skirt that I altered to a high-low design, flowed with it's three soft layers.

“Oh, Lizzy, it’s beautiful,” she sighed, twirling in front of the mirror. I smiled and threw my silver shawl over my shoulders, grabbing my clutch as I waited by the door.

“I’m glad you like it, because I made it specifically for you. Now, Charles won’t be able to take his eyes off of you," I smirked.

“And you are sure to catch the eye of some handsome gentle man,” she giggled with Mary and Kitty, who sat on the bed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “As if any man would be interested in me. You forget that the last three men you all tried to set me up with said I had too strong of an opinion on many subjects.”

“Yeah, they were all pricks,” Kitty groaned.

“Total misogynists,” Mary finished.

“The point is that Lizzy has yet to find the man of her dreams,” Jane intervened, giving our younger sisters a slight glare.

“Oh, she found him, but she let him go," Mary mumbled.

“What was that?” I dared her to say again. Unfortunately, she didn’t take it. Her lips zipped shut. Jane had opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft ring at the door. “You ready?” I asked her, watching as she threw on her own white shawl and clutch purse.

“I thought I should be asking you that,” she laughed, linking her arm with mine. “Shall we?” she asked, opening the double doors.

“We shall," I laughed before we bid our sisters good night and headed down the stairs, toward the waiting car.   


	2. At the Gala

It took us almost an hour to get to the gala. An hour of my stomach turning and tumbling while my chest constricted, and my lips remained frozen.

“Cheer up, Lizzy,” Jane smiled at me, her hand resting on my knee.

“Easier said than done.”

“If it makes you feel better, Gigi’s really excited to see you.” A small smile split across my lips, then it fell. “Oh, come on what’s wrong.”

“Oh, you know very well, what’s wrong,” I shot her a look and she sat back. I took in a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. It didn’t help. “You know they’re going to be there,” I softly accused her.

“Gigi assured me that Caroline isn’t going to be there," Jane promised, making me look up at her. “She said something about a modeling gig in Peru or something, but I think it’s because she doesn’t want to be embarrassed by Will.”

“And why is that? Is he planning on proposing or something? I thought she would be all over that?” The question baffled her. Her jaw dropped before she spoke up again.

“Lizzy, Will and Caroline broke up almost five years ago.” Now, it was time for my jaw to drop. “Will found out what she and Lydia did and broke it off. He finally got tired of her claws and poison.”

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“We all thought you already knew and didn’t want to talk about it. We all know how you are when Will is brought up.” I buried my face in my hands the words playing again and again in my head. They were broken up. But what did that change? Nothing.

“He knew?” The words slipped out of my lips before I could stop them. “He knew, and he didn’t do anything.”

“Well, he did threaten a restraining order if she came within a quarter of a mileof him or Gigi or Pemberly Tech." My eyes snapped back to Jane.

“But that arrogant ass didn’t even try and say anything to me. He was the one who broke it off with me when he refused to listen to my side, when he refused to hear the truth. He knew and that ass didn’t even bother to send a letter or a text, or even be the man that he thinks he is and face me. He didn’t even bother.” My rage dropped with my lips. “He didn’t even bother,” I said softer, leaning back more in my seat. “Why?” I asked. There was a moment of silence before the car the car came to a halt and I could see a few flashes of lights from the small carpet that was probably laid out, leading to the gala. 

“Only he can answer,” Jane replied before the door opened and the driver held his hand out to her. With a smile to me, then the driver, she took his hand and stepped out of the car. My hand clutched my purse tightly and my teeth ran over my pink lips.

“Miss?” I heard a soft voice. My eyes shot up to see the driver holding his hands out for me. I quickly took in a breath and gave him a small smile, taking his hand and following Jane.

“Just remember to smile” Jane whispered in my ear as cameras flashed toward us.

Though it was a short walk to the door, Jane and I were stopped constantly. People asked who we were wearing, to which Jane responded, “My lovely sister, of course,” as she squeezed my arm.

“Just a glimpse of my new line,” I added before we moved on to the next interrogation.

By the time we hand our envelopes to the doorman, my cheeks were sore. Once out of sight of the cameras, I dropped my smile and massaged my cheeks.

“How on earth do you smiles so much?” I asked, turning to Jane, who only laughed.

“A trick of the trade,” she wiggled her brow, making me laugh as we continued through the hallway that lead to ballroom. As the door opened, music filled our ears and it was like stepping into another world. Everyone was dressed in gowns and tuxedoes. I stopped in my tracks. They were also all wearing masks. My mouth opened, but when I turned to Jane, she was already handing me a silver and blue lace mask.

“Did I forget to mention that it’s a masquerade?” she innocently wondered.

“Must have slipped your mind," I gave her the excuse, raising my brow.

“How thoughtless of me,” she giggled.

“Jane, Lizzy,” an excited voice fell on our ears. We turned to see a growing Georgiana hopping over to us, her pastel purple dress flowing behind her. I smiled at my own design.

“Gigi, how are you?” I asked. “I see that you like the dress” I pointed out.

“Like it? I love it. Oh, thank you, Lizzy.”

“When did you talk to Georgiana?” Jane asked. I shrugged.

“The day before you came into my office,” I grinned, making her jaw drop. “Oh, did I not tell you that Gigi invited me before you did? Must have slipped my mind," I laughed.

“So, you made me plea for nothing?” she asked.

“Not for nothing. I still wasn’t sure if I wanted to come. You were the one who convinced me.” Her eyes were still wide. “So, Gigi, how is everything tonight? Your ass of a brother behaving?”

She snorted. “Yes, luckily. He and Charlie should be around here somewhere.”  

“In that case, I think I’m going to be anywhere but there,” I told them, turning to take a champagne flute from one of the waiters’ trays and walking away, listening to a quick giggle from the two girls.


	3. Darcy

“No!” was my only reply.

“Oh, come on, Will, lighten up. Dancing won’t kill you,” Charles patted me on my shoulder, laughing as he did so. “This is your sister’s gala, and if she knew I wasn’t pushing you to have fun, she would kill me.” That was true. Charles and I had been friends since we were kids, and through the years, he had become more of a brother to Georgiana and I than a friend. He was always the handsome and charming man who made all of the women swoon. I was the awkward and dark man who never liked to talk to anyone I didn’t already know, which shrunk my circle of friends quite a bit. On several occasions, such as tonight, my friend and my sister would team up against me. Which is why I was leaning against the stair railing, dressed in my best black tuxedo and dark grey button up.   

“Well you tried, and you failed,” I pointed out. “Speaking of, where on earth has she gone?”

“I think she went to greet more guests,” he grinned. I didn’t like it. My eyes narrowed, and my brow raised. “What?” he shrugged, taking a sip of his champagne.

“What are you up to?” I accused. He shrugged, saying something about wanting to be happy. “We both know that having a certain actress of yours here would make you happy.”

“That it will,” he smiled widely.

“Jane, Lizzy,” I heard my sister’s voice squeal through the crowd. My eyes winded as my head whipped toward the door. Oh no, not this again. For the last year of me being single, Georgiana and Charles have been pushing me towards dating again. But not just any girl. They constantly dropped hints at how famous Elizabeth had become, how beautiful she had become, or how I was happiest when I was with her. It was true that she had grown in success and beauty, and my happiest moments were when I was with her. But after everything I had put her though, all of the torment and torture, the broken heart I often heard Georgiana and Charles tell me about, I couldn't face her. After not contacting her and apologizing for not listening to her, I knew I had no chance. I had seen her in a few photos with one man or another, but Charles had lied and said that they were men her sisters set her up with. But, I knew Elizabeth Bennet would never allow such things.

Now she stood talking to my sister dressed in a beautifully simple dark blue dress, complimented by the various silver and white stones that adorned her next, ears and hair. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled and laughed, just as it always did.

“Not just tolerable, now is she?” Charles’ voice teased, making me send a glare his way. If it wasn’t for his charming smile, some may see him as a pest who buzzes into other people’s lives, even in his crisp black and white suit.

“You knew she would be here, didn’t you?” I accused.

He smiled. “Maybe.”

“Have I ever told you that I hate you.”

“Oh yes, your love and admiration for me is well known,” he joked. I rolled my eyes and looked again toward the door where my sister stood with the two Bennet girls. I blinked, only seeing one Bennet sister talking with Georgiana. “Where did Elizabeth go?” I questioned looking around the room.

Charles looked back at the door, then shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe to find a handsome gentleman to dance with.” He paused. “Or do you not wish that she would.” I didn’t respond I only sent him a glare.

"I wish her only to find the right dancing partner. We both know that Collins had left her bruised more than once." I almost laughed at the image of Collins dancing like a duck around Elizabeth.

"And by 'right partner,' you mean yourself, correct?" Charles insinuated with a gleeful grin.

“Ah, there you two are,” Georgianna’s voice filled our ears. We both glanced over to see Georgiana gliding over to us with Jane close behind. Charles, no doubt, had his eyes pinned on Jane. 

“Just like we were when you left us about a half hour ago,” I responded.

“Oh hush, Fitzwilliam,” she slapped my shoulder with a soft laugh.

“I only speak the truth, Georgiana,” I shot back, knowing very well that she hated when I called her that. As expected, she glared at me then let it fall as she turned to Jane. “Anyway, you two know Jane Bennet, the lovely actress.”

“Of course, Charles here won’t stop talking about you,” I remarked with a grin, making her giggle, and Charles to glare at me. "Something about you being his favorite actress, and him not being able to take his eyes off of you, and I believe there was also something about him being in-"

"Alright, Darcy, we get it," Charles interrupted, making me grin and let out a chuckle.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Will,” she hugged me then turned her attention to Charles. “And you, Mr. Bingley.” She bowed her head and he did too, a wide smile across his face.

There was a moment of silence when they just stared at each other. It was quite awkward. Georgiana shot me a look, which I knew all too well. Quickly, I cleared my throat and elbowed Charles, receiving a quick glance before he turned back to Jane. “Ms. Bennet, do you care to dance?” he asked, holding his hand out. I could practically see the blush that rose from her cheeks as she nodded and took his hands, the two of them leaving me and my sister behind.

“Think he’ll finally ask her out?” Georgiana questioned watching the blushing couple as they danced.

“He better. I’m tired of hearing about the marvelous beauty that has stolen his heart." Georgianna snorted. “What? He’s horrible about it.”

“He is, but you do realize that’ll blossom into how much he loves and adores her, right?” she grinned.

“Perhaps, but it’ll be better than hearing him debate with himself over whether or not he should ask her out, and if she really likes him.”

“That doubt is all on you,” she pointed out. “If you hadn’t suggested that she only liked him for his money and to get the big roles, he wouldn’t have such doubts.”

“Yes, but that was also years ago. They’ve been working together for over 5 years, and he still hasn’t made a move. That is not on me. He just needs to find his courage and tell her his true feelings,” I pointed out. She only hummed in agreement.

“Perhaps you should take your own advice, brother,” she quietly said to me before walking away to join more of the guests.


	4. So They Meet Again

The clock in the ballroom struck 11:30. I had made it almost three hours talking to strangers and avoiding either of the Darcy’s when I could. Jane had talked me into dancing with a few men, but I never bothered with a second dance with any of them, always finding an excuse. The latest excuse was to a Mr. Bertram about needing air. He had offered to come with me, but I told him no, multiple times.

The night breeze brushed through my hair as my hands rested upon the stone railing in the garden. I closed my eyes and listened to the drops of water that fell in the water fountain, and the whispering of the trees, the laughter of the people from the gala and the music that tried to play over their chatter, the heels that clicked against the tile floor while the women danced, and steps of a man on the garden balcony, each step getting louder. Wait! My eyes shot open and I spun around. A sigh left my lips as my eyes fell upon the blonde Charles.

“Mr. Bingley, I thought you would be dancing with my sister all night,” I wondered.

“I was, then I saw you out here, alone, and Jane was dragged away by Gigi, and-”

“I understand,” I laughed. “You wish to check up of me?” It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded. “Well, I’m doing quite fine, actually,” I reported.

“I can see that by the way you’re alone.”

“I happen to like my alone time, Mr. Bingley,” I lightly laughed. “You should know that by now.”

“Yes, but I also know you enough to know when you’re hiding from someone or something. And I can guess who and what.”

“It’s easy to know why,” my smile dropped, and I turned back to the railing. “Charles, how can I face him?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that he has been miserable without you,” he said, to sit beside me. “And I know you have too.” I stayed silent, letting a long silence run between us. “Something else is bothering you, I know it.” I nodded. More silence. My eyes misted, and I drew in a shaking breath.

“He knew,” I whispered, barely enough for Charles to hear. “He knew and he didn’t do anything.” I stated.

“He didn’t know how you would react,” Charles replied. “He though that you didn’t love him anymore.”

At that, I laughed. “Doesn’t he know that I will always love him? From the very first moment I saw him, my heart was irrevocable gone. Did you know that Jane and all of my sisters have tried to set me up with one guy or the other? But I turned them all down because of one simple reason- they weren’t him. None of them made me feel even a fraction of what he had made me feel.”

“Then why don’t you tell him that?”

“Because before tonight, I thought he was still with Caroline,” I spat out, shocking Charles with either my reaction or what I had said. “No one told me and- I didn’t hear about it in the newspapers or magazines, so I thought they were still together.”

“He wanted their break-up to be a quiet affair. Caroline tried to give multiple interviews, but he always shut them down. You know how Will is.” Indeed, I did. Will was always an introverted and private person. None of his personal life was ever in the papers unless he wanted it to be for one reason or another.

“I thought I did,” I softly sighed. “I thought I knew him better than anyone. But I was wrong.” My hands twisted together. “Do you know what hurts the most? It’s not that he believed that stupid photo and lie. No, even I believed it for a moment. What hurt the most was that he never even gave me a chance to explain. He just shut down and locked his heart away again.”

“Yes, but he-” Charles was interrupted by someone joining us. Curiously, I turned to see who, and my heart stopped. There, in a black suit and dark grey button up with a black vest and tie, was the man in question.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, but I- I wanted to talk to you,” he quietly said to me.

Charles cleared his throat. “Well, it was nice chatting with you again, Lizz. Are you still able to meet up on Wednesday.” My eyes shot to him, and for moment, I didn’t know what he meant. Then, it dawned on me.

“Oh, yes, I’ll meet you there at 12:30, same as always.” With a smile and a nod, he left me to my torment. So, Mr. Darcy” he cringed at the name, “What did you want to talk about?”

“What’s on Wednesday?” he wondered.

“Charles wanted to see my designs for the French dresses for his new movie,” I answered. 

“Oh- right- for his new zombie movie, right?” he awkwardly asked.

I nodded. “I honestly don’t know why he decided to do a horror romance right now. Charles has never been one for horror,” I softly laughed.

“Well it’s easy if you have the right muse” he shyly added.

“All artists do. Someone to talk them out of insanity, someone to remind them of greatness, someone to challenge their logic.” I knew much about muses. After all, William used to be mine. After he had left me, I had none.    

“I see you’ve done well since the last time I saw you,” he pointed out, lowering his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Was it me or was he as uncomfortable as I was?

“Yes, despite not agreeing to your generous offer,” I scoffed, “I have moved out of my damp little hole.” He cringed at the words that he had spoken to me on that day. “In fact, despite my family’s unfortunate financial issues, all of us Bennet sisters have done quite well for ourselves.”

A small smile flashed on his lips as he looked up at me. “So, I’ve seen. Jane seems to be doing quite well as an actress, Lydia as a model, Mary is a well- known hairstylist, and Catherine is a jewelry designer that Gigi absolutely loves. And you-” he sighed, pausing. “You’ve become a world-famous fashion designer and author of many best-selling books.” His lips turned into a cheeky grin, one that I knew all too well.

I laughed. “It sounds like the tables have turned.” His brows rose in confusion as his head tilted. “Well with what you say, it sounds like you’re only talking to me because of my money and fame, the same thing you said to me so many times before.” My lips curled when his eyes widened.

“I suppose it is,” he laughed. “Though you have to know that it’s not true.” He stepped toward me, his tall figure towering over my petite face. A breath hitched in my throat as he drew closer. His eyes searched mine, but they might not have found that they wanted because a moment later, he let out a breath and stepped back, creating distance between us. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, sticking his hands back in his pockets. “I have to admit that I didn’t expect you to be here.” He confessed. My eyes narrowed, and my arms folded. “When Georgiana ran into my office, holding one of your dress bags, I guessed that she had invited you, but I didn't think you had accepted,” he explained. I nodded, my mouth opened slightly.

“Why would I not come?” I asked.

“Well, I also guessed that Georgiana had told you of my attendance, so I believed that you would avoid any confrontation.”

I laughed. “I hate to burst your bubble, but not all of my decisions in life revolve around you.”

“Of course,” he tried to back track, “I only meant. That we had ended on such a sour note and-”

“And who’s fault is that?” I accused.

“Well I-” he stuttered. “I can assure you that I did not mean-” I laughed, stopping him.

“If that’s not what you meant, then please explain, just as you allowed me to do.” Whatever light air that was around us had perished under the weight of reality and history. His face became stone as my lips fell. Silence surrounded us.

“I only meant that I knew you still despised me, and being the hermit that you are, I did not believe that you would have left your new studio to converse with me or any other human that it not my sister, Bingley or your own family.” My jaw tightened with my fists.

“It’s true that it took a while to convince me, but not because of you or anyone else, because of my own work and passion that has allowed me to avoid you for so long.” I snapped. When he first joined Bingley and I, there had been a softness to him, a shyness that I could have though was nervousness. Now, I see that he had not changed whatsoever and was still that arrogant man that had broken my heart. “Now, if you will, I believe it is time for me to retire into my so-called hermit studio.” I near growled as I spun on my heels and started to stalk away.

It didn’t even take a moment for me to feel a pressure at my wrist.  Quickly, I turned my head to face him, my mouth wide as if I was going to say something, and my eyes daggers.

“Lizzy, don’t,” was all he said at first. His facial expression was a mixture of sadness and something else, regret? “Please don’t walk away again.”

“Again,” I questioned. “Will, you were the one who walked away the first time. You didn’t even let me explain what happened. You just assumed that I would cheat on you, that I was some low life that would purposely hurt the one person who I loved the most.” As the words came out of my mouth, my lips immediately shut. Why had I said any of that? Was I really still so in love with this man that I had no control over myself? Apparently, I was. Of course, I was. His mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to let out. “Will-” my voice grew softer as my eyes started to mist, “Why? Why did you not give me chance to explain? Why did you so easily assume that I would hurt you? Why didn’t you talk to me, come to me, after you knew the truth?”

“I-” he muttered, but silence took him once again. His hand freed my wrist.

The mist cleared, and I shook my head, stepping back. “I guess none of it matters anymore,” I mumbled before turning again and making my way back to the gala.

“I was scared.” My feet froze in place. Did I really just hear that. “I was scared that you had already moved on. I had heard of your-dates- with those men and believed that you didn’t love me anymore. Then, I tried to get closer to you by offering my help with your company and- that didn’t even go over well. I said things that I didn’t mean, all because I wanted to be near you again, but I was too scared to ask. As for my-behavior,” he gulped, “during our break-up,” he took in a deep breath. “When I first saw the picture of you and Wickham, I shut down. I was so in love with you, and it hurt so much to even think of you in another man’s arms, that I shut myself off from any possible explanation you had because I thought it would hurt more to hear the truth from you than be without you. I was wrong. Lizzy-” I heard his foot- steps get closer to me, “I am so sorry for all of the pain I’ve caused you.” My heart clenched as my lips began to quiver. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

Without another word, I spun on my heels once again and lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips upon his. Before he could reciprocate, I drew away, biting my lip and looking at the bottom of my dress. Roses covered my cheeks as I felt a soft hand caressed the heated skin, drawing my head up. My brain had completely shut off when our lips met again, this time with a gentleness mixed with the passion. And oh, how I missed the taste of his lips.

Pulling me closer, he slipped his free hand on the small of my back while mine rested on his chest and around his neck. I knew that I would have some explaining to do the next morning, but for now, I was in the arms of the man who I loved very deeply. For now, I was happy.

 

“Finally,” Jane sighed, watching the connection of her sister and her friend. “Those two were so mopey when they were apart.”

“Agreed,” Gigi laughed quietly.

“Well, now everything is right,” Bingley agreed. “And with the way those two are, I’m betting there will be a wedding within the next year or two.” He couldn’t help the grin that snuck onto his lips. “Everything is perfect.”

“Well,” Gigi drawled in a high voice, standing straight up and watching the other two do the same, “not everything.” She grinned. “Now you just need to grow a pair,” she laughed, making Bingley’s jaw drop and his eyes widen. With one last look to a blushing Jane and a stammering Bingley, Gigi grinned widely and left the two behind, hoping that it was enough.

 

With our hearts beating a marathon, we quickly drew apart, gasping for air, but still rested our forehead together. a smile broke onto my lips as I looked up into his big blue eyes.

"Why do I feel like our sisters set this all up?" I whispered. 

He chuckled and sent shivers down my spine. "Because we know they did," he grinned. "And Bingley too, I suspect."

I let out a soft laugh, making his smile brighten. "It honestly wouldn't surprise me if they were spying on us the entire time."

He hummed in agreement. "Then I guess we won't have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" I questioned with a smile lighting my face.

He was silent for a moment, his face was light as a soft smile shone on his lips. He drew in a breath, raising his hand to cradle my cheek. "You are the love of my life Elizabeth Bennet. On a fault that was completely my own, we have been separated for too long. So I ask you now, will you make me the happiest man alive, and give me a second chance?"

Now it was my turn to be silent. Was I ready to forgive him like that? I already had. Was I ready to dive into a relationship, again, with this man? Maybe. hie smile began to slowly drop into worry as the moments ticked on. "Darcy, I-" I began. "Don't you think it would be too fast?" I questioned. 

"No," he immediately responded. "Lizzy, I've made many mistakes in my life, but the biggest one was letting you go. If I could do everything over, I would. Lizzy, I was the happiest when I was with you because you challenged me, yet were there for me when I had a stressful day dealing with one thing or another. I fell in love with your strength and kindness, your intelligence and your creativity, and everyday, I wake up wishing that you were there with me. You have taught me many things in life, and have saved me in more than one way. I love you, Lizzy Bennet, truly and passionately."

"I love you too, Will," I whispered, pecking him n the lips. 


End file.
